Survivor: Final Showdown
|previousseason = Last Chances |}}Survivor: Final Showdown is the thirty-third and final season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on June 22nd, 2016. While it is the last season of the current series, BambiTJ93 has confirmed a second series will be developed afterwards. Read the season here! The show premiered on June 22nd, 2016 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season features all 32 winners from the series competing against eachother in order to become the ultimate Sole Survivor. They will be on four seperate tribes of eight people each. For the first, and only, time in the series, the season will go on for longer than 39 days. The main twist of the season will be "Box Of Twists". Every episode after Episode 1 will feature Jeff reaching into a bag, and pulling out a card with a season logo on it. Whatever season pops up, a twist from that season will take place. This can range from Double Boots, Exile Island, Kidnapping, Leadership, Redemption Island, Triple Twist, and more. Sometimes, there may be freebies where nothing changes! Each season will have an effect for both Pre Merge and Post Merge depending on when it's drawn. The only twists that will occur outside of the "Box of Twists" will be the merger and a forced tribe dissolve if one tribe dips to two remaining players. While the Box of Twists was the main twist of the season, one final twist shook the game on Day 50 of the game. For the first time ever, FOUR individuals would make it to the final tribal council. However, the jury got full power to eliminate a player they deemed the least deserving of the group. Reals vs. OCs victor Squall was named the winner in the final episode on December 8th, 2016, defeating Heroes vs. Villains victor Jordan and Blood vs. Water victor Dixie in a 6-4-2 vote. Squall became the fifth winner to win the game without getting any votes cast against him. Andrew also won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Jordan and Dixie. This was his third time winning the prize. Contestants INTRO Fasasaga: Bayonetta, Isabelle, Batgirl, Jordan, Mordin, Flareon, Garrus, Andrew Heicheu: Samantha, Reala, Rain, Aladdin, Jiro, Beat, Littlefoot, Cousteau Joneto: Zatanna, Etna, Hyde, Raine, En-Tee-I, Tatsuki, Squall, Robert Selu: Marge, Dixie, Nightwolf, Ben, Metal Mario, Ryo, Curtis, Mickey :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting History Review The Season: Final Showdown was a really long season. So much went down, so much dragged on, and so much happened that it would be impossible to talk about in a short review, or even rank it against the rest. What I will say is that this was an amazing once in a lifetime season that will probably never happen again. The Winner: After a mediocre appearance in Survivor: All-Stars, Squall returns and becomes the first and only two time Sole Survivor. He played a very quiet game, and didn't create any waves with the rest of the cast (which was his downfall in All-Stars). While not an exciting winner, Squall definitely played better than in Reals vs. OCs. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Namco / Acclaim Entertainment / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / Nippon Ichi / Microsoft / DC Comics / Viz Media / Fox / Disney / Universal Studios / ChrisMSMB / Mickey02Mickey Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Fan Characters